


Simply, This is Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no words to explain the moment between them. It simply exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply, This is Love

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
There is that spark when eyes meet.  
  
A magnetic pull that draws us close.  
  
We feel it, enveloping us so secure.  
  
Such strength in that touch, so demanding.  
  
Everything falls into place.  
  
It is not a dream, but reality before us.  
  
It is so simple to comprehend.  
  
This is love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
